Spartan117point5
by Admiral Rake Donsom
Summary: I am a dark legend to the covenant. I am a ghost to humanity. I am a brother to a certain spartan and titled the king of death. An unsung hero. Bad sum. Probaby. The romance part is not 117X117.5!  that would be just stupid
1. Chapter 1: Meet Mickel Alangio

Chapter 1 : Meet Mickel Alangio

A giant man with oversized muscles walked down the hall of UNSC Master Chief, the ship constructed to honor a hero that was lost, two years ago.

Marines all looked at the man. He was well known between the ranks of marines and elites. Mickel Alangio, the officer that's a Spartan (well, he did not agree). He has probably the genes of one, the appearance of one and the mind of one but never agrees that he is one.

All of that suggests that he is a Spartan, but there is also counter evidences. He had a life, a whole background, parent (that are already dead), a high rank and stuff. Most marines think he is the son of Spartans, which is probably wrong because his parents were born long before the Spartan II project. A few, however, has a theory that he is a Spartan that ONI released full details.

That was sorta right.

Years ago, when he was six, he was in a plane with his parents, the plane crashed beside a military base. That was when five marines came out to check for survivors. None returned. So then, the base's commander sent three Spartans to check out what happened. As they arrived, they saw a kid, surrounded with knocked out marines. They thought that there was someone around trying to kidnap the kid, so they told the kid to come with them. That was when Mickel attacked. He actually knocked out one of the Spartans before the other two held him on the ground. After that, the ONI found a perfect candidate for the Spartan II program.

Mickel was actually pretty smart and strong, so he persuaded the ONI peoples to sign a secrecy act thing. It declared that he will never be released to the media or know to anyone not even his number. His number was 117.5. A brother of the 'legendary' Master Chief.

34 years has passed. 34 years of secrecy. From the beginning, was the Spartan of the Spartans. He always aces the tests, beats them in record time. His leadership skills always surprised his trainees, and his loyalty always left them in awe. But of course, his training was top secret. Not even the other Spartans knew. Because of the secrecy act.


	2. Chapter 2: The real hero

Chapter 2 : The real hero

In the non-classified parts of the war against the covenant, Master Chief was the hero. But of course, Master Chief always noticed something wrong about the missions he was in. The number of covenants were a lot but….. A lot less than intel. A LOT. Like ¾ was missing. And then, he also saw shadows. Moving shadows, as swift as the wind, and covenants sometimes lying on the ground, dead, at places he was not. He, of course knew, that he was not alone, but who? Who was the person doing so much damage to the covenant, and not letting anyone know? He guessed it was a secret Spartan. He let cortana go through all the databases but nothing came out. Except one file. It was an officer file, so he took no notice.

Only the highest officers (like high command and some ONI operatives) can see the file. Admirals and Generals could only see that he was a Spartan, his number, and his military feats. Everything else was classified.

"Commander Mickel Alangio, to the bridge ASAP." Called someone through the intercom. He walked into his room and brought his bag to the bridge. He saluted the admiral.

"At ease. Now, commander, we have a mission for you. Please walk to the briefing room." The admiral said. Mickel cried a "Yes sir!" and they both walked to the room.

The admiral closed the door behind him. Sitting in a nearby chair, was a marine. On his name tag, it said: Lieutenant Elizabeth Corbeth. She saluted both.

"At ease."

"Permission to talk freely?"

"Granted." Mickel sat beside the marine as the Admiral sat in a chair opposite to their. Between them, was a hologrhic table.

"Why is I having a commander here?" Mickel grinned.

"It's because he is one of the best soldiers, actually, I would say, THE best."

"At what?"

"Chopping, killing, screwing, blowing up, and stuff." _Wow, the admiral is really not very professional. _Thought the commander.

"So what's our mission, sir?" She asked and still stared at the commander beside her. The admiral clicked a button on the table and a holographic image appeared. It looked like a giant ball of technology.

"Our spies have found out that the covenant loyalists have found a shield world, as it is called. A shield world is a planet the forerunners have built that shields the people inside against the halo arrays. I want you two to clean the planet of the loyalists, as much as possible. There is about 200000 loyalists on the planet and four battle cruisers in orbit. They have about 1000 vehicles and about 10000 turrets. The only backup you will have is a pelican." The marine just blinked and Mickel looked at her questionably. The admiral got the hint.

"She is coming because you are probably not enough. You probably think she is just a marine, but no. She is the commando of the commandos." _He, he, he. A Spartan of Spartans and a commando of commandos on a mission. How ironic. _He thought. "And the general is special, very special. But you aren't not cleared to see his information." That ended all conversation. "You two meet at hangar M-34 at 1300. You two are cleared for any weaponry and armour except you, lieutenant. You are not cleared for access on armoury section X, Y and Z." They both left to prepare. On the way to their rooms, the lieutenant started bombarding him with questions.

"Why are you so special? I don't even have clearance to see your number, Spartan! Why do you have a real name? What happened to your parents? Are you a volunteer for a new Spartan program?" Mickel looked at her with a glare that said: I am your superior, marine, and stop asking me questions. Elizabeth shut up and went to her room. The commander sighed and walked into his. How weird, their rooms are just across from each other.

He put down his bag and opened it up on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting ready

Chapter 3: Getting ready

Mickel started putting on his armour. It's a mark VIII, just to let you know. All the others got the mark VI because first, they don't attack a battle cruiser, more than whole covenant armadas without enormous backup and without more than 10 Spartans, nether do they do high risk infiltration and intel missions.

The mark VIII has jets installed all over the suit. It is using this new technology to store stuff into slip space so that it takes less room. And, of course, the VI doesn't have shield that can withstand two rockets explosions. Also, in this new suit, it has a lot more space to customize with over 3000 equipment and stuff. Yup, only the best of the best can use it. And the best of the best is 117.5.

His helmet is a heavily customized EOD helmet. One of the eye places are replaced with tactical info and lock-on systems (made by himself). That allows him to access databases on the field and actually help him with headshots. Which is not much help because his accuracy is already 99%. With that, it makes him 100%. Oh, yeah. And that is not all. The plating on his forehead and back part of his head is made of titanium-A. It is thick enough that one round of sniper rifle will not penetrate it. So technically, he is immune to brain shots. But head shots, are a different thing. The both sides of his armour were filled with light and non-deadly lasers. Sometimes, he could use the laser and lights to send a special code to UNSC ships.

His HUD shows his body health using a holographic display of his body and marks the injured part from greenish-yellow to red, depending on the seriousness of his injury. It is located on the bottom left part. On the middle top part, there is the shield bar that shows what percent of the shield is left. After that, an ammo counter displays how many bullets he has left on the screen's top left part. The bottom right part shows all of the members of his team. Which is normally himself.

The chest armour he wore is the default. But of course, he filled it with customizations. He had added 5 more slots for grenades and a belt. Attached to the belt is an energy sword and a pistol holder. This kind of energy sword, developed by him, it much more effective and shields does not affect it. So, it's like a sword that can chop through anything. On the front, it has artificial diamond (he himself invented a machine to cheaply create it) plates screwed/welded on everywhere. On the back, he/the technicians did the same thing (yes, they put more grenade holders) except that there is a criss-crossing sword holders and a giant magnetic plate on top. The magnetic plate is used to hold weapons (DUH!).

He normally like close combat and sniping, so his arms are top agility. The armour is 30% thinner on those parts which is still ok because of the higher resistant shields there. I would say that is his least armoured/customized part.

His legs are probably the heaviest. It has most of the reactors, shield generators and stuff there. It doesn't slow him down because of the multiple motors used their. His pants look like a giant backpack because of all the pockets. On the sides of his lower legs, were mini jet packs, also invented by him. Doctor Harsley would have stared in awe at his inventions.

After he finished putting his stuff on, he walked over to the armoury. The security machine scanned his iris and the door opened. Inside, Elizabeth was already taking her grenades. She saw him coming in and asked:

"Where did you get all the upgrades?" He looked at her. His helmet was in his hands so she could see his face. He pointed to his armour, then to one of his jets.

"No, not the armour but those. I've seen the mark VIII armour before…. But those things….. Are they a new prototype?" Mickel pointed to himself. She raised an eyebrow.

"You are a scientist?" He shook his head but smiled and walked over to section Z. His section. After a while, he came out. His grenades slots were full of fragmentation grenades and stun grenades. His sword slots were full too. On his back, he had a 393 DMR and a super long Sniper Rifle. In his pistol slot, he carried a plasma pistol.

On the other hand, Lieutenant Elizabeth Corbeth carried four plasma grenades, a grenade launcher and a shotgun. Totally packing up a punch.

Her armour was the default ODST variant stuff. Top protection for a marine or ODST. No customizations, no nothing. Well, except the paint. Everywhere, is red. Red, red, red or red.

"Looks like we like the same themes. Both like only one color, huh?" she asked. Mickel just shook his head. Then, he retreated to the shadows. Suddenly, he disappeared. Then, Elizabeth realised why his armour was all black.

"To be stealthy?" The commander nodded. After that, they noticed it was 1250. They both rushed out of the armoury, headed for hangar M-34 and both put their helmets on.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeeeeet the flintstones

Chapter 4: Meeeeeet the flintstones. Sort of. Actually, it's meeeet the depleted uranium rounds. In your face. Ouch.

After a good 10 minutes, they arrived at the hangar. They really don't like hangars that are a whole ship's length away. They found their designated pelican and grabbed a seat. The pilot was cleared to go and they took off. They did nothing for almost 3 hours until Elizabeth broke the silence.

"Hey, Spartan!" The commander looked at her. "Why don't you talk much?" His frowned at her and took out a piece of paper. It was a document which had big bold letters on it.

"What? You not talking is classified? That is just weird." Then, he took out another paper. It was document without big bold letters on it. The title was: The Secrecy Act. She read the whole thing. Then, she just looked confuse. "Why the secrecy? And why was it originally suggested by yourself?" the Spartan shook his head. Suddenly, plasma started flying everywhere. Now, he smiles evilly as the back of the pelican opened. Then, he jumped out.

"Quick! Get out of here before they blow us sky-high! Call me when you need anything!" called out the pilot. Elizabeth followed Mickel out the back. Then, of course, she noticed she landed on purplish metal with blue stains everywhere. The second thing she noticed was that there was no covenant alive left. The third thing she noticed was that the Spartan was waiting impatiently at the door. And the last thing she noticed was that they were in a covenant battle cruiser.

"How did you…." She asked before Mickel shook his head and opened the door. Two hunters were waiting behind. "Crap! Crap!" she cried out but Mickel just laughed and took out his sniper. Seconds later, two dead hunters were on the ground. "Now, really how did you….." she started asking before a carabine round tore through her shoulder. She cried out in pain and fell onto the ground. Mickel just glanced at her before chopping the brutes into pieces. Then, he just dragged the wounded marine behind him.

"Ouch! That hurts you know! I got a carabine shot IN MY FUCKING SHOULDER, MISTER!" she screamed. That got the attention she wanted. Sort of. He stopped dragging her and threw her into a room. After that, he locked it.

"Hey! What was that for!" she cried through the com.

~30 min. later~

Mickel came back into the room. Now, he had a can of biofoam and some covenant stuff in his hands. All over his armor, were blue stains. He knelt beside her and started treating her wound. After he was finished, the female slapped him.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He just knelt there, his hand on the part she slapped him. Using his other hand, he pointed at her shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, I know but THROWING ME INTO A DAMN ROOM WAS NOT HELPING. I DID NEED REST, BUT NOT THAT KIND!" She kicked him. Then, she thought about it. Wait a sec, he was a Spartan that worked alone….. maybe he wasn't good at social stuff. "You did not know how to treat a team mate, nor do you know any common sense, do you?" He looked at her with a puzzled face. "Yes, what the heck, you never encountered another person on the field except covenant?" He nodded. "Wow, you are REALLY weird. Every other Spartan knows what not to do!" The commander sighed.

Suddenly, through both of their coms, they heard the pilot calling out for them. They both ran through the ship and found the hangar they were in before.

"Wow, you are quick, sir! Only 30 min. to neutralize four battle cruisers! You got all my respect, sir!" then, the lieutenant glared at the pilot. "and ma'am." Then, that was when the news hit her.

"FOUR battle cruisers! You didn't even need my help! Wow, should I just stay in the pelican while you kick the covenant's ass?" she joked. The Spartan seemed to not have known what is sarcasm. "There is something called sarcasm, mister." That was when she noticed that she forgot all the formalities. But of course, the Spartan did not care. He was used to that. They sat into the seats in the pelican as it took off. The back door slowly closed.

"Next stop, the actual planet!" the pilot cried out as they all watched the battle cruisers crashing into the loyalist armada.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome back, brother

Chapter 5: Welcome back, brother.

"Please tell me WHY you threw me out the back of the pelican again?" asked lieutenant Elizabeth Corbeth as she fell through the atmosphere of this weird planet. Commander Mickel Alangio was falling beside her, saying nothing. Well, he always said nothing. They were only 100 meters from the ground (at least that's what Mickel thought), and already their suits were at 1000 degrees Celsius. At least, Elizabeth's was.

"Fuck! Shit! Damn it!" she swore all the way down onto the ground. That was when Elizabeth noticed why the Spartan had made her do a drop that would kill her. Under them, was a river. It could not kill her. Theoretically.

As the lieutenant touched the river, water immediately cooled her down to normal temperatures, evaporated a bit, and moved to the side. Result, gigantic splash plus steam. Then, the Spartan crushed through the water. Before Elizabeth could get out of the river, she could already hear gunshots. Plasma ones. Mickel blasted out of the water and pulled out both of his swords. Second later, the loyalists were on the ground.

"Can't you at least give me a chance to show what **I **can do?" she asked him. The Spartan stopped killing and stepped aside. Using his hand, he did the 'okay, those are yours' gesture. She looked over and saw that he was letting her kill the whole armada in front of them. After that, Mickel took out a timer. He held out three fingers and used them to count to zero.

"What? **YOU **are timing it!" but the timer was already counting. "And….. a whole **ARMADA!**" she screamed. Mickel just shrugged. But of course, she wasn't called the commando of commando for nothing. She took out her shotgun and DMR and started filling the loyalist armada with lead/depleted uranium. Mickel just stood there, not moving. He was admiring her moves. It really looked like she was dancing, even though blood and gore was flying around her.

Mickel was still dazed by her 'dance' when she came back.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. He just shook his head, slowly coming out of his daze. Then, he checked his timer. One hour, 26 minutes, and 21 seconds. Mickel gave her the timer and walked through the whole land of dead covenants before coming to another part. Looks like they knew he was there. That, was when Elizabeth found out what the timer was for. She clicked the start button just as his blades chopped a brute into cube like pieces. Wow, telescopic add-on to your HUD is so awesome.

"Wow! Little over 6 minutes!" She cried. The male Spartan smiled in his helmet as he walked back. Behind him, the landscape was blue. "Oh my God! I never thought Spartans were SO effective." That was when Mickel said his first sentences in this few hours.

"I am a dark legend to the covenant. I am a ghost to humanity. I am a brother to a Spartan and I am titled the King of Death. An unsung hero." THAT stunned her. What did he mean by all that? She was still questioning that until they heard a gigantic sound of a ball of plasma crashing onto the ground.

"What was that!" she cried before realizing that they were not dead. Then, a second thought came to her mind. There was something fighting the covenant other than them. And she said that out loud. Oups. The armored human beside her nodded and he walked towards where the sound had come from. Eliz followed close behind.

Without warning, an armored figure tackled her to the ground. It was preparing to kill her before he noticed she was UNSC. The knife he was holding close to her throat was put back into the sheath.

"Who are you?" said the green figure in Spartan armor.

"Um…. Uh…. Lieutenant Elizabeth Corbeth." she said/mumbled as she recognized it/him. Master Chief Petty Officer John-117. He gave her a salute.

"Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 ready for duty, ma'am." She felt really uneasy. She had killed millions of rebels, commandos and a few random others but….. meeting **THE** Master Chief was so…. special.

"Um…. Uh… Uh…" she could find words to say. Then, she suddenly noticed the Master Chief was saluting her. "Oh, at ease." That was when 117.5 came into the picture. He looked at both of them and said nothing until Chief broke the silence.

"Permission to speak freely, ma'am?"

"I'm not the highest ranked person here, Chief, he is." She replied and pointed at him. Everything was on his shoulders now.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" 117.5 nodded. "Are you a Spartan III or IV, sir?" Mickel shook his head. "It's unnatural to have a Spartan ranked higher than Master Chief, sir. Can I ask for your rank and name, sir?"

"It's classified, and I know it cause I had asked him for it, once." But what surprised Elizabeth was that 117.5 just started talking.

"I can break the Act if I want. I have complete control over what I can do. But, well, welcome back, bro." Mickel said to the Master Chief.


	6. Chapter 6: revelations and show of skill

Chapter 6: revelations and show of skills

"What? I don't understand, sir." 117.5 looked at him.

"Does Alangio ring a bell?" 117 looked like he was hit by a ship.

"I don't exactly believe you sir. Sorry, sir." As 117.5 took of his helmet, John gasped.

"Sir….! Mickel! Why are you here?" John couldn't control his surprise now. A smile twitched on 117.5 lips.

"They didn't actually want you, John. They wanted me. But as you can see, they caught you first. Then, after two months, they found out but could do nothing. Well, that was when an accident happened and they found me."

"Why did I never see you in training, Sir?"

"First, drop the formalities, John, we are family! Secondly, I was very persuasive, let's just say. I got them to sign a Secrecy act." Mickel grinned.

"Si…. Mickel! You could of told them to sign one for me, why didn't you!"

"Well…. I didn't know!"

"NOOOOOOO!" John cried out. First time ever, Spartan 117 actually showed emotion. Eliz raised an eyebrow.

"I thought Spartans had no emotion?"

"We all have our limits. Looks like cameras and fame was his worst nightmare. Wow, for twins, we do have too much in common." Eliz stared at them.

"Tw… twins!" her chin would of touched the ground if not for the helmet.

"Yes…. Identical twins. It sort of obvious. That's how ONI thought my bro was me but seems like he was also pretty awesome." John said nothing.

"So….. Sir. How good are your skills, sir?" asked Spartan 117.

"Lot better than you think. Want to see who is better?"

"Of course, Sir!" John cried out, "Wait a sec, Sir. Do I have clearance to know what your mission is, on this planet?"

"I'm here to clear this planet of covenant. At least, the loyalists."

"Where's the others?"

"There are no others."

"That's a suicide mission, sir."

"For me, its not." Mickel probably grinned so hard that his face would break into pieces. "Want me to show you?"

"Yes, sir." Mickel took out two blades and, after about six hours, he came back. His black armour was coated with blue blood.

"Want to check out now? I'll call the pilot first for pickup." He said something into his com. and a pelican flew down and landed.

"Wow! Sir! Yer cleaned them ALL up! Nice job sir! And ma'am." He said the last part sheepishly. But then, he noticed THE master chief. "Chief! Is it THE CHIEF?" Master Chief moaned. "Wow! Sirs! And ma'am. That is just… WOW! I get to meet THE master chief in person! Oh, yeah!" The pilot started doing a dance. Master Chief just shook his head. That, was when he remembered.

"Sir? Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted"

"You cleared the WHOLE planet of loyalists, sir?"

"I checked it with my sensors too. All of the loyalists and four battle cruisers, Chief." Said a female voice coming from Master Chief's speakers.

"Looks like Cortana is still online, uh?" remarked the commando. Then, she suddenly remembered the A.I.'s words. "Wow, this Spartan didn't even need my help!"

"Cortana, are you sure?" asked the Chief.

"Course, Chief! I'm NEVER wrong! Well, almost." Said Cortana, murmuring the last part.

We all climbed inside the pelican and the back door closed up. As the pelican took off, and the pilot activated the slip space drive (yes, humanity got advanced enough to put slip space drives on smaller vehicles). In a few weeks, they will be home. Except, SOMEONE has different plans.

**Author's note: It's not MY plans! It's…. It was… The covenant! OK! It's not that I don't want them to live! And it's not MY fault that I left a cliffhanger! Oh, yeah, and I changed it to Adventure/Romance because of some future contents! And some of the future chapters will be rated M! At least, I planned it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Missiles and flying

Chapter 7: Missiles and flying

The pelican suddenly exited slip space without a warning and did a flew flips. Plasma was flying beside it. The occupants were getting thrown around, a bit hurt. Ok, maybe the Spartans were, but not the Commando and pilot. Gotta be hell for them.

"What's going on!" cried out Elizabeth as she rammed into a ammo crate.

"I **Oooooofff…** think… **Ouch!** That…. **Aie!** We are been followed by…. **Fuck!** A about 30 ships!... **Ouch!** Covenant!" Even through all of the pilot's moaning, we could figure out what he said. 30 covenant ships were after them. Well, lets start with the good news. There was a UNSC fleet about 30 miles (in space, of course) away from them. Bad news, the two covenant fleets were firing missile volleys at them. THEY were wasting TONS of missiles to take down a pelican!

"Um….. I don't think they are going to let us live. And the missiles are following us! Its almost here! Crap! We are DEAD!" cried the pilot. 117.5 said nothing and did something to his suit. Then, he told the others to go to the cockpit and stay there.

After the others were in the cockpit (wow, it's totally full!), he jumped out of the pelican and stuck his armour onto the back. His shield seem to be raised to 10000% percent.

"What is he doing!" cried out the lieutenant.

"Is he trying to be a meat shield for the pelican?"

"He won't survive!" The missiles all hit him and his shield flickered.

"WOW! His shields only dropped to 90%! Oh, yeah, and were only 27 miles from the frigate!" exclaimed the pilot.

"I think he should stop playing hero."

"If he didn't, we wouldn't be alive right now, ma'am."

-after an hour-

"Crap! His shield are at 0%! He is a true meat shield now!"

"By the ships calculations, we won't make in the ship alive! Well, at least they already are opening the docking bay. It's been an honour to work with you, sir and ma'am."

"You too, Spartan."

"OMG! I think we are going to make it!" Everyone looked at the pilot. From the outside cameras, they could see Mickel manoeuvring. He did a back flip and kicked and hit the pelican, with the strength of two Spartans. The pelican jerked forward and started rolling towards the docking bay. 117.5 was flung the other way.

"What! He is…. He is floating towards the missiles!" Lieutenant Elizabeth Corbeth gasped. "He is sacrificing himself for us!" Everyone lowered their head as the pilot steered us into the docking bay, after doing all the 'you are cleared/not cleared' thing. **(author note: I don't know how to do that part soooooo…..)**

The admiral was the first to notice something wrong.

"Were is the black Spartan, Lieutenant?" he said as he pushed through the ranks of marines that were all happy that they get to meet THE master chief in person.

"He sacrificed himself for us, sir. He used himself as a meat shield." Everyone was silent. Just as the docking bay doors were closing, blinding light sprayed into the bay. "And there he goes, now, to heaven." But she said it a bit too early. A Spartan figure flew into the bay and smashed into the wall. Then, he crashed onto a control pad. A pelican was released from its hold on top of him and with a giant crashing sound, it squished the Spartan. Everyone was quiet. Okay, maybe not THAT early.

**Author's note: Ouch. Oh, well, it's probably the end of the story. Or is it?**


	8. Chapter 8: Revenge, the hurtful way

Chapter 8: Revenge, the hurtful way

The marines went over to check on the fallen Spartan. Suddenly the pelican flew up into it's hold. A very angry Spartan was standing there (wait, a sec, how did he survive?). His armour were almost all gone, most of them melted.

**"THOSE FUCKING ASSHOLES OF COVENANT! THEY WILL PAY!"** He cried out. The whole room shook. He took an ODST armour from the ground and put it on (how did that get there?). Everyone looked at him wide eyed, confused, amazed, and scared. No one ever saw a Spartan THIS mad or did ever see a Spartan survive 40 plasma torpedoes directly. 117.5 overrides the docking door system and the docking bay doors open up and he jumps out, with the doors closing behind him.

"Spartan! Get back HERE!" cried the Admiral into the com.

"Sir, is he crazy?" asked a marine beside him.

"Yup, marine he is. Now, we need to find him and…" a marine came to him running and interrupted him.

"Sir! Sir! Oooof. You won't believe what he is doing! At least, you won't believe what he can do!" the marine cried out between breath.

"Put it on the screen, Private." Oups, he just broke one line of the secrecy act.

"Yes sir!" The marine saluted and said something into this walky-talky. Suddenly, the big screen in the bay showed the Spartan in ODST armour doing something. Not just something. A volley of missiles came at him as he manoeuvred with his T-packs (where did he get those?). He dodged all of them and hanged onto one.

"He is crazy!"

"What the fuck!"

"Wow, he's skilled!"

"Wow, did you see that last move! It was AWESOME!" The marines were all talking to each other about the Spartan's moves. Now, Mickel was flying toward one of the super carriers on one of the plasma torpedoes.

"How is riding a plasma torpedo?"

"It's not physically possible!"

"He will burn himself!" Master Chief and the lieutenant chuckled. Wow, this secret Spartan had LOTS surprises. The Spartan jumped off the torpedo just as the torpedo touched the shields off the cruiser. It flickered and died. 117.5 hanged onto the outside as he punched holed into the armour of the cruiser.

"Spartans are THAT strong? I am totally not making one that mad. Or I will be probably ripped to pieces." Said one of the sergeants. Mickel was in the super cruiser now, and probably kicking some ass. Yup, totally.

-After an hour-

The Spartan came back to the ship in a space banshee. All of the marines looked at him, with a look full of fright. He just destroyed a whole fleet of covenant. A two whole fleet with 50% of it made of super cruisers. The field of debris in front of the ship was disturbing.

"At least he is on our side." Murmured a private to another. The admiral was the first to break the silence.

"You know that you were not allowed to do that, you know? You did not follow my commands or anything. I can have you court marshalled for that."

"Sorry, sir. My rage took control, sir." The Spartan started taking off the armour and putting it onto a pile. Everyone did not gasp this time, discovering that the secret Spartan was Mickel Alangio, because when his armour was all destroyed, they already found that part out. The secrecy act was broken. Crap.

"Sir, why didn't you send this Spartan to battle the covenant in the war? We would of won easily!" asked one of the recruits.

"It's classified, recruit."

"So, you let humanity almost get exterminated?"

"No, I already told you. It's classified."

"Why did you not send him in! We could of won the war easily! I agree with him!" said one of the petty officers. Now everyone was talking all together. The admiral raised his hand in a 'calm down' motion. All of them did the what they were told. 117.5 nodded at the general. There was no other choice.

"He was sent during the war, in secret missions. Have you all wondered why the covenant were so much less in numbers?" the marines gasped.

"There was….. there was MORE?" one of them screamed out.

"Yes. There was about 100 billion covenant soldiers. And out of that, our forces killed 20 billion. 70 billion was killed by this Spartan." Marines stared wide-eyed at the admiral.

"It's not possible! Are you bluffing, sir?"

"I'm not, recruit. Check his files, then. I will un-classify them." That was when admiral received a mission for the secret Spartan.


	9. Chapter 9: Super Halos

Chapter 9: Super Halo…

Spartan 117.5 was walking down the halls of UNSC Master Chief to go to the mess hall. All of his files were unclassified yesterday, and that's when everyone knew that he was the actual hero. Which is bad. Actually, almost everything. The augmentation and how he was trained was still classified. Beside him, Master Chief was grinning.

"The joke's on you now, bro." the Spartan beside him groaned.

"I thought the secrecy act thing would of made me 100% secret but NOOOOO."

"Mickel, how did you survive 40 plasma missiles anyway? And survive getting squished by a pelican without a big scratch?"

"Don't have a clue."

"Hey, look, it's THE Spartan and his bro!" a marine said. Everyone looked at 117.5. He murmured one word as he ran down the halls, opposite of where the marines are. The marines followed close behind.

"Crap."

He ran into the admiral's office and closed the door behind him. Well, he didn't know that it was the admiral's office.

"What are you doing here, Spartan?" the admiral asked as he lifted his eyes off the paperwork that he was doing and looked at him. The Spartan was thinking of an excuse now as he saluted.

"Sir, you said that I had a mission."

"It's postponed, right now. At ease. You may do whatever you want now. Maybe you should make some armour."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the Spartan said as he took a little remote control. He pressed a button and disappeared.

"He should patient that teleporter someday." Said the admiral to himself.

Mickel reappeared in his room and started piecing pieces together. He grunted as he thought about how long his armour was to make last time. Two damn weeks. Fuck. Shit. _Oh, and now, it's probably gonna take a whole month with all the upgrades I wanted on there. _he thought.

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a marine.

"Sir," he said at the door, "The admiral wants you to his office immediately." 117.5 dropped his armour's shoulder piece onto the ground and nodded at the marine.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"He said that by immediately, he meant IMMEDIATELY. I have no clue how you are going to that." He said and raised an eyebrow as the Spartan took out his teleporter.

"By teleporting, son." He said as he disappeared, "And don't touch my stuff. I have a high tech alarm on."

Mili-seconds later, he was in the admiral's office and he saluted.

"At ease, soldier." He said.

"You told me to come immediately, sir. Something happened?"

"Yes, Spartan. And we need your skills in this one."

"What is it, sir?"

"You know the whole story about Halos, right?"

"Yes sir! I've been on more than one and helped Master Chief! Sir!"

"Oh, right I forgot. Oh, well. Let me get you briefed on what happened two days ago. You see, while you were cleaning the shield world of covies, some of them had escaped. The bad part is, that they didn't escape to somewhere unimportant."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"Did they escape to Earth, sir?"

"No, Spartan. Even if they did, they would be wiped out in seconds. Remember, it's our home world."

"So, where did they go, sir? And what does it have to do with the Halos? I thought they were destroyed a year ago?"

"Yes, Spartan, THOSE were. But now, seems like the forerunners had another backup plan. The Super Halos. Clears the universe of life. The bad part is that they are already there and is activating them. The good part, is that intel is telling us that they are missing these 'Halo Specs' to fully activate them. Your mission is to find them and destroy them."

"Sir, how is I going to find them, sir?"

"That's up to you. You have access to all of the Halo files. You can also choose a team to help you. Any other questions?" 117.5 shook his head, "Then you are dismissed." The Spartan walked all the ways back to his room instead of teleporting this time. Uses too much of energy from the battery. After that, he took out his data pad and found the files about Halo (and the super halos). It seems like the Super Halo were made just in case the flood get's the whole universe infected. At least, now, the flood is gone (**author's note: or is it? I want to make life harder for him **). He sighed and restarted to work on his armour. His mission starts now but he can take as much time as he wants, but has to do it before the covenant.


	10. Chapter 10: and love equals

Chapter 10: … plus love equal…

It's a whole month after the meeting with the admiral. Spartan 117.5 had finished making his new armour, weapons, and other stuff he wanted to make. The most important part, was the he found out the Halo Spec has a kind of signal radiating off it. After that important discovery, he made a machine that detects that signal. He also had time to make a team (duh. It's a whole month). It included Master Chief (he asked himself), Lieutenant Elizabeth Corbeth and a few Spartan IVs: Wart-693, Jesse- 1025 and June-1028. Wart is a very great sniper in 117.5's opinion, Jesse is a great driver (and cooks very well) and June is the field medic.

Today, he was starting to modify a pelican that they were given by the admiral. He added a nuke launcher perfected by himself. Of course, he also didn't like the part that the pelican couldn't shoot upwards or backwards, so he added turrets on the back and top of it. Now, it looks like a WW2 Sky Fortress.

"Hey, Mickel, have some spare time to talk to me for a sec?" 117.5 looked up and saw that it was Elizabeth Corbeth.

"Yes, why?"

"Just come over." She replied and walked over to the private rooms. With a face full of confusion, he followed. She closed the door behind her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…" She looked very uncomfortable.

"What, lieutenant? I have a pelican to upgrade, you know."

"Um…"

"If you don't have anything to say, just tell me."

"You know… Remember when you were still in space, floating around, after you kicked the pelican into the frigate, right before the missiles hit you, you said a name…" The whole memory came back to me.

"Oh! Sorry, if it made you very uncomfortable. I forgot I was still on an open channel." he replied, thinking of when he murmured her name. _Shit. Now everyone knows I got a crush on her. Wait a sec, isn't that kid language? Okay, rephrasing. Everyone knows that I'm in love with her. Crap. _ He thought.

"Um… Well… I thought about it for this whole month… And… Well… You know the girl you've met when you were a kid? Well… I am that one… I've had a picture of you in my bedroom since then…" her face turned red as a tomato. "It's sorta weird to have a crush on someone you almost don't know but can you just give me a chance?" He could only grin.

**Author's note: I thought about it a bit, and I think now that there will be no rated M future chapters. Even if there are, i will but them in a new one shot story called 'Spartan-117.5 Deleted Scenes'. Ok?**


	11. Chapter 11: Mission start and middle

Chapter 11: Mission start and middle

It's two days after the incident and they already in slip space, heading for the planet that the 'Halo Spec' locator thinks it's on.

Wart was over-cleaning his rifle, just like all snipers do. Never good to have a runaway bullet, as he says it. Jesse, just as she always does, was baking some kind of Italian meal. Never know what recipe she knows. And guess what! June is sleeping in the cryo bay. Oh, and Master Chief too.

"Hey, guys, anyone knows what the cap' and the LT are doing?" Wart asked, looking up from cleaning.

"I don't think I wanna know, do I **(Author's note: The stuff the general and the LT are doing deserves a deleted scene!)**? I bet that they are… 'Hanging out' let's just say." Replied Jesse. "It's sorta sad that no one except you and me are going to enjoy my new recipe!" and she said the last part just as she took out a plate of lasagne.

As they started digging into the plate (of course, Wart put down his sniper and took a fork), they heard a moan coming from the room the love birds were in **(Author's note: New and more roomy pelicans have been developed after the war, now especially more roomy because of 117.5's modifications)**.

"And that just conforms my suspicions." Remarked Jesse.

"Who's driving, anyway?" asked Wart as he looked towards the empty cockpit.

"The ship's A.I., duh. You see anyone in there?"

"I meant which A.I.!"

"Well, the general called him 'my A.I.' so it's probably a new one that he made."

"Wonder if he could play poker with us, just like how the last A.I. did with me and my ODST friends." That was when a hologram of a tank popped out.

"Of course I can! I bet I'll win! I am SOOOOOO good at poker! I beat my creator 200 times! So, are we gonna start? Are we? Hein? Hein?" said the tank and moved the barrel around. Then, mechanical hands un-folded from the walls, holding a deck of cards.

"Wow, I can see that the cap' modified the pelican a bit. And that the A.I. is very talkative."

"Not my fault!"

"I didn't say it was!"

"Yes you did! Subconsciously!"

"Shut up!"

"You can't mute me!" the tank said just as 117.5 and the LT walked out of their room, each wearing armour.

"We are almost there, peoples. Let suit up. Oh, yeah, and drop the formalities. It's annoying." He added the last part when the two petty officers saluted. "And Jones?"

"Yes?" the A.I. replied.

"Wake up the Spartans in cryo, the weeks of waiting are over."

"Yes big dude!" said the A.I. Wart and Jesse laughed a bit while Mickel frowned.

"I need to cut down your aptitude." He murmured before walking towards the cockpit and sat down onto the co-pilot's seat.

After a good wake-up call, some dressing, some putting armour time, and some funny comments, Spartan 117 and 1028 walked out of the cryo bay. Jesse sat into the pilot's seat and put her hands on the controls.

"How are you doing, sir?" asked June and John, saluting.

"At ease. Good. How about you?"

"Great, sir." They answered as they exited slip space and the featureless outside morphed into regular space. Oh, oups, not regular space. In front of them, was a volcanic planet. Surrounded by moons, each of them as hot as a stove. Oh, wait, millions of times as hot as a stove.

"Great, we will be swimming in plasma." Grunted Wart.

"Not really, it's only 270 degrees Celsius in there. Regular checks into my office and you will be ok." Said June.

"Wow, you are helping so much." Wart replied sarcastically.

"At least you Spartans have MJOLNIR armour while I have basic commando armour. Totally 50 degrees in here while you guys will be in a 25 degree environment. "

"Still better than the ODST, right? You will probably love the features on that I installed." Said 117.5. "It would have been 100 degrees in an ODST suit. You would be boiling!" Then, the pelican landed onto the soil.

They all ran to the weapon rack and took the weapons they liked, plus the ammo and some grenades. After that, the back door opened and they stepped outside. All of the Spartans felt nothing but the LT felt like she was been cooked up in a pot.

They surveyed the landscape and, not as they expected, was not a volcanic place. Yes, there was volcanoes around, but for some reason, water was still liquid, plant were able to grow (very flat plants), and even some animals.

"Guys, I just found out. The atmospheric pressure is very high. Never take off your helmet or you will die." Said the medic as she looked at her medical instruments. Her point was further approved as they found squished up covenant remains on the ground.

"Grunt. This place is as stupid as it looks." Wart complained as he looked over at the sea beside them. It looked like magma more than anything.

As they closed in on their target, their motion trackers suddenly have red dots on them.

"Incoming!" 117.5 cried out as plasma flew by their heads. "Wart, get your ass up onto that cliff so that you have a clear view of the enemy! Jesse and Chief, get to that swamp part and flank 'em! June and I will attack them from the front! Bullets free!"

Mickel took out his BR and started spraying the covenant full of uranium. By the looks of it, the covenant was here for a short time. They did not have any shields on, neither any defensive measures except troops. And vehicles.

June gave a few grunt explosive rounds in their face from her magnum and then took out the rocket launcher.

"Say hello to my little toy!" she said as a rocket blew the wraith the covenant had into millions of dust particles.

The ghosts were also neutralised quick as sniper rounds tore through the drivers' brains. Ouch.

"Hey! I wan't to use my new invention on them!" 117.5 complained into the comm. A few of them laughed. "And guys, I think something's wrong."

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"Well, first, there was only one brute, three ghosts, twenty-one grunts, and a wraith! Secondly, behind them, there are only bodies!" he said as they all walked into the cave. As he said, there were only bodies in the cave. "Move cautiously, peoples!"

"Yes, sir!" they said in chorus. After about a few miles, they arrived at the spot the 'Halo Spec' was located.

"Um…. Sir? Permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"We went all the way here, sir, and still no contacts or anything. Could what had killed those covies had already gone?"

"Maybe, newbie, but we should still be on full alert." He said just as about 100 Spartan Laser like things pointed at them from the walls.

**Author's note: Dun dun dun! ****What will happen to them? Oh, yeah, and I forgot to say before, but please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12: The end is the beginning

Chapter 12: Then end is the beginning

"What are you doing here, reclaimer?" said a robotic voice.

"We are here to retrieve the Halo Spec." replied the Spartan in charge.

"Why? There are no immediate threats."

"Yes, but we are here to eliminate it so that the covenant can't use it for no reason."

"You will not. I am in charge of guarding it, reclaimer." It said as one of the lasers shot the medic in the leg. She could only swear as she tumbled onto the ground.

"But you will let us, Defensive Bias." He said before he pressed a button on his wrist and all of the laser things fell onto the ground, disconnected from its joints. "Code 2H345H3H3H22JJ3JJJJJ43HUUG-3VC2C3V333N3NHH3-3H3J3K3G2U2G32-32H3H33F3D3Q2-Q3G3GG3IGI74347GS-I4GT748EGF-4EAUG4G9OG4E-4EG-4-HEW4G4HE-WFW-F4TWREF3RGAGAAHHLMGI-JIDSOHAUAGIHUA-AGRAEURGAGP4G-7G7W09T82Y9Y8-GAH4369YWY-4TREJ5W5YWEESY-WYW5WR458UHRRT5 override."

"Override command accepted." Responded Defensive Bias. Everyone could only look at Mickel, dumbstruck.

"How could you get a code THAT long! Not even an A.I. would be able to decrypt it." Asked Lieutenant Corbeth.

"I don't know. I just knew it for some random reason. Beats me." He said casually as he slung his BR over his shoulder and took the crystal lying on the ground. "Is this it? Is this the Halo Spec thing?"

"Yeah, probably." Replied Jesse. "Actually, looks like Jell-O to me!" Everyone gave her a glare. "What?" That was when Lieutenant Elizabeth and General Mickel Angelio disappeared into thin air.

**Author's note: Should I continue this? Or should I just leave it as a cliffhanger? Oh, and please R&R!**


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

I woke up to the sound of bird chipping. Wait? Birds? Birds in a cave? I slowly opened my eyes. For some reason, the roof of the cave that we were just in wasn't what I saw. A blue sky. A BLUE SKY! Even the sky of the planet we were in wasn't blue! It was red! I sat up and looked around.

Elizabeth was beside me, still unconscious. That was when I saw the sign.

"Welcome to Blood Gulch"

**Caboose's POV: **

"What's the point of stupid signs around here, ANYWAY! There is NO fucking reason!" Church screamed at me.

"Well, just in case! Maybe someone will teleport here randomly! Like fairies and dragons! They should know!"

**The end**


End file.
